Chances
by LuLuuu
Summary: Intelligent. I knew that. Jaspers intrigued. Oneshot.


**Mmmm, im in a good mood, so you guys get another oneshot. Four oneshots in four days, hm, i might keep this up seeing as i loooooads of free time now! :) **

**ChickenBPie, luffsyouduuuuuuuude! **

**A Jasper oneshot. He meets an interesting native on his lonely travels before the Cullens.**

I glided; treetop to treetop. My calloused hands seeking out branch after branch to support my weight. I hummed a soft southern song. My eyes picked out an orange glow that was just North of my direction, the way I was headed. My thoughts travelled back to just an hour before, the thirst refused to flare and my stomach sloshed happily as i swung.

My sensitive ears picked apart a gentle chant that resonated through the calm summers air, a native tribe was near to my location. Interesting. I'd already decided to look as it intrigued me to learn about these people who loved the earth, yet fought for their own survival against the white settlers. People like me. Or who I used to be I suppose. Another slosh of blood through my system and I felt somewhat human at that moment and the feelings coursing through me from the nearby people were of such elation, and pure joy that i couldn't help my smile.

I shook my head, and carried on flying through the trees. I enjoyed being alone. With Maria, I felt the thirst of hundreds of newborns' casing my own thirst to be a hundred times worse. When I left, I felt free.

The wind blew in my direction, and the scent stopped me dead. Literally. It was alluring, tempting, heady, rich, floral and _mine. My blood. I must have that blood._ The thirst which had died down was now back, full force. I needed that blood. It consumed me, my brain focused on the kill. I neared the tribe, and my eyes zeroed in on her. The young woman whose blood appealed more than anyones' ever had.

She was slim, black-haired; of course. Her eyes were crinkled at the corners, her white teeth gleaming dimly. Her high cheekbones prominent in the shadows cast by the firelight. It was her awareness that caught me off guard. The wind blew the other way, and my head cleared for a moment and I _really_ saw her. She looked native, but her eyes were bright green. Different. It explained why she stood away from the rest.

Her arms folded across her chest, her sigh evident to me. Risking my chances, I jumped from the tree I was occupying and stalked round unnoticed by the humans, the horses penned up were a different story; they became restless. I slipped round, silent. I appeared behind her. Without any noise I took her, as fast and as far away as inhumanely possible. No struggle ensued. No panic. Nothing. I picked up nothing from this girl. Her scent clouded me again. It physically _hurt_ to breathe around her. I shook my head.

I let her go, my control stronger than ever. Her green eyes, framed by feathery lashes, shot up to meet my own crimson eyes and i was lost. Her full lips parted, a smooth fluent tongue spoken softly 'Tlahuelpuchi'. Ah, so she's Mexican. Not a Native as i first thought, and that shocked me. The others were clearly native. 'I speak American, cold one'.

'Why are you, a Mexican tribal member, with an American Cherokee tribe?'

'My parents were travellers, natives to Mexico. We came to America to build better lives. But that dream was shattered by a cold one many years ago. I was found by a Cherokee woman when i was an infant. I was raised by a family here, but i am still an outsider. I am different'. Her eyes flashed, and a wave of sadness hit me. 'I wish i could've stayed in Mexico, but my parents were insistent'. A gentle smile graced her features and i was dumbstruck. So intelligent.

'I know you are wondering how many years i have walked this earth..' Her knowingness shocked me 'I have seen seventeen summers and sixteen winters' So young.

'You're intelligent, more so than any other person, or vampire for that matter'. Something about this girl intrigued me. I then noticed that the thirst wasn't there. It'd gone. Completely.

'Sir, you are a cold one? The pale blood drinker, spoken of and feared in all legends'. I nodded by blonde head once, a curl falling loose. A tinkling laugh flowed like water, through me. A small russet hand reached up unexpectedly and the shock sent me fifteen feet backwards, my crouching position obvious to her.

'I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, please, come back to me' A soft melody soothed me. She was singing. I flitted back to her, entranced by the beauty of her voice.

'You were important in your human life' My mouth was agape.

'I was a Texan Major, Ma'am'. My southern drawl slipping through.

'I thought as much'.

A shout caught my attention. They knew she was missing.

'I must leave now Sir-..'

'Jasper'

'Jasper' The name slipped off her tongue and i revelled in the sound 'I must go back to my family now. They know I am missing, but thank you for the conversation. I feel I may have gained a new friend' At the word friend, a happy emotion coursed through me. This human girl had captured me in the space of a few minutes. I couldn't hurt her. I took her to the edge of her settlement. She walked with a graceful step. The moonlight bounced off of her silken hair.

'Ma'am, Im afraid I didn't catch your name...'

'Awinita' She then disappeared with a small smile, and a slight laugh.


End file.
